Método del Shock
by Esciam
Summary: Spoiler hasta el 2x03, leve AU. Del porqué Erick está tan seguro de que él y Roxane terminarán juntos.


**Para: ****melisa_ram **en LJ **Disclaimer: **_Whitney_ no me pertenece, fue creado por Whitney Cummins. Este fic toma en cuenta hasta el 2x03 de la serie.

**Método del shock**

No supieron del todo cómo llegaron a la cachetada. Simplemente, estaban bromeando en cuanto la situación, como tantas veces, y Roxane se estaba riendo como ellos. Siempre había funcionado. Cuando había un gran elefante rosa en la habitación, Whitney decía: "_hey, hay un elefante rosa, ¿no es gracioso?_" Y eso aliviaba el ambiente. Al menos lo había estado haciendo por unas semanas, en que le tomaban el pelo a Erick con su confianza en que Roxane y él iban a terminar juntos.

Sin embargo, entre que Lilly y Alex bromeaban con hacer una apuesta en cuanto el plazo en que Erick y Roxane ya habrían tenido sexo; y Erick empezaba a decir:

—Pues yo apuesto que voy a estar arriba y... —Roxane se había levantado de la silla y dado tal cachetada a Erick, que el sonido hizo a RJ, que estaba detrás del bar, levantar el bat de beisbol que usaba como "incentivo" a dejar el bar, mirando a los lados, en busca del causante del problema.

Todos estuvieron un segundo solo mirando a Roxane, mientras Erick se lamentaba por el dolor. Luego ella empezó a gritar histéricamente, mientras mezclaba los tragos de todos en una gran copa para llevársela.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No terminaré contigo! ¡No me iré a la cama, contigo! ¡Nunca! ¡Y eres patético si crees que lo voy a hacer solo porque digas que lo haré! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero y no puedes hacer que quiera!—tomó un trago, miró a los lados como buscando una escapatoria y, cuando Whitney iba a hablarle con las manos al frente, como tomando todas las precauciones, Roxane se volvió a Lilly y dijo, apenas un ápice más bajo—: Vamos ya, hoy nuestro trago es por la casa.

Sin saber del todo qué decir a los amigos, que seguían tan confundidos como ella, Lilly se puso en pie y salió detrás de Roxane.

Fue en ese momento que RJ bajó el bat de beisbol e iba a ir hacia su jefe, preguntando que rayos había pasado, cuando Erick se puso en pie y dijo, muy sonriente a pesar de que le doliera la mejilla:

—Aquí no ha pasado nada. —dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no dejó de sonreír a la clientela—. La próxima ronda, por la casa. —Se volvió a su barman—. Y tú, tráeme un poco de hielo.

Mudando su preocupación y curiosidad por un enojo indignado, RJ se devolvió.

—Sí, mi amo —dijo éste entre dientes, hastiado, mientras varios iban a la barra a pedir sus bebidas, entre ellas, una muy emocionada Whitney.

Finalmente, Erick se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, y se acarició la mejilla dolorida mirando soñadoramente hacia la puerta. Alex ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡No otra vez con tu método del shock!

—Está funcionando, hombre.

Alex puso los ojos más en blanco, y le habló con más insistencia:

—¡No está funcionando! Roxane te acaba de dar una cachetada después de pasar toda la noche intentando no tomar nada alcohólico, porque quiere cubrir todas las bases para no caer sobre tu entrepierna. Roxane no toma, todo con tal de no tener sexo contigo... ¡No, va, a, pasar!

Pero Erick estaba muy concentrado en ver a nada, y sonreír como tonto mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

—Es tan linda cuando se cae de borracha. Te mira desde abajo como diciendo "ups, lo hice de nuevo", y cómo se ríe...

—Te estás ganando otra cachetada —sentenció Alex.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Whitney había llegado con una caja de seis cervezas en la mano. Cuando Erick dejó su mirada obnubilada para cambiarla por una juzgadora, ella se explicó—: ¿Qué? Nos quedamos sin cervezas hoy, y ya no somos ricos. Teníamos que aprovechar.

Whitney se sentó y, mientras Alex la rodeaba por la cintura y le agradecía con una sonrisa, Erick dijo un "que más da", cogió una de las cervezas y se la puso en la mejilla adolorida. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

—En serio que Roxane tiene mucha fuerza. —sonrió lascivamente, viéndoles con complicidad—. A que va a ser una fiera cuando nos acostemos.

Whitney hizo un sonido de asco, mientras Alex ponía por tercera vez los ojos en blanco, antes de comentarle a su tatoo-esposa:

—Y ese es otro punto en la cuenta de una nueva cachetada.

Whitney sonrió tragándose una carcajada, divertida, pero luego le comentó a Alex, mientras éste le hacía un ademán con la mano al muy ocupado bartender, pidiéndole de nuevo el hielo.

—En serio, Erick, déjalo ya. Eso ya está pasando de ser una broma vieja a ser algo patético y un poco escalofriante.

—No lo voy a dejar hasta que tengamos una relación juntos.

Alex tiró la cabeza a la mesa, hastiado, y desde allí dijo:

—Explícale lo de tu método del shock, ¿si? Para que veas que hasta a Whitney le parecerá una locura.

Whitney miró a su pareja con sorpresa y luego a Erick, con interés. Pero luego frunció el rostro, confusa, y movió la cabeza a un lado, como sopesándolo.

—No lo sé, a mí es fácil que las cosas normales me parezcan locuras, y las locuras, normales. Pero esto suena bien. —Abrió dos cervezas con un abrebotellas en su llavero, y se dispuso a oír—. A ver, de qué va ese método del shock.

Erick se acomodó un poco en la silla, como alistándose para hablar de algo que lo emocionaba mucho.

—¿Recuerdan ese libro de hace un par de años, "El secreto"?

—Lo de dile al universo lo que quieres, sé positivo, y te lo dará —y Whitney dejó ver lo que pensaba al respecto con una pedorreta.

Erick la indicó un instante.

—Exacto. Pues bien, por ese tiempo, tuve que ir a un curso de sensibilización al que me mandaron porque me reí —apenas aguantó una carcajada al solo recordarlo— cuando un tipo fue disparado en el trasero...

Los otros dos supieron al instante de qué hablaba, y dijeron con el tono de alguien afectado fuertemente por la marihuana:

—¡_Me han disparado..._!

—¡_... en el trasero..._! —exclamaron al unísono Whitney y Alex, riéndose, mientras éste se había levantado, caminado un par de pasos renqueando con una pierna hacia atrás, intentando mirarse el trasero.

—¡_Qué loco_! —terminaron de citar, los tres juntos.

Alex se devolvió a su sitio, riéndose también, y comentando:

—¡Ah, Billy-dude! Solo falta que se hable de cicatrices para que ya quiera enseñar su trasero...

Se rieron otro poco, tomaron de las cervezas, Erick corroboró que tenía bien un diente aunque le dolía un poco y entonces Whitney recordó:

—Método del shock.

—¡Ah sí! —dijo Erick, aún con la botella en su mejilla—. Como iba diciendo, luego que Billy-dude tuviera una reducción de trasero gratuita —un poco más de carcajadas entre los tres— tuve que ir a un seminario de sensibilización y esas pendejadas. Ahí aprendí las fases que pasan la gente cuando algo fuerte les pasa, esas que uno cree que son para cuando se muere alguien, pero no, resulta que valen para todas noticias impactantes.

—Fases del duelo —lo explicó mejor Alex.

—Ajá esas... —Iba a seguir con su idea, cuando vio venir hacia él a RJ, con hielo envuelto en un pañuelo. Le increpó—: No gracias, ya tengo esta cerveza antiflamatoria. Ve a atender a la gente.

El barman se devolvió, con el paso y los brazos tensos, hablando bajo de lo mal jefe engreído que era Erick.

—Ya dale un respiro —le pidió Alex, simpatizando con RJ—, no es para tanto.

—¡Se quedó a vivir por dos meses en mi bar en secreto! Comiendo de mi comida, bebiendo de mi cerveza y sin pagarme la renta. No lo he echado solo porque somos amigos...

—Y porque evitó el robo por el cual sabes que él estaba durmiendo aquí —le recordó Alex.

—... Y por eso. Pero bueno, ¿qué hago yo hablando de mi inquilino secreto, no estábamos en lo del método de shock?

—Si otros temas se hacen más interesantes, puede que ese método no sea la gran cosa —bromeó Whitney, y tomó de la cerveza.

Alex bajó la suya después de beber un trago, e insistió:

—Créeme, vale la pena oírlo. Me parece que te podrías reír mucho con eso, se da para un par de tus bromas.

—¿En serio? —se entusiasmó ella.

—En serio.

—Ja, ja —terció irónicamente Erick y, aunque menos animado, volvió a la explicación—: y luego de saber lo de las fases del duelo, llega Lilly, ya saben, la animada con ponys y arcoiris Lilly-con-pareja, diciendo maravillas sobre ese libro y tal. No me leí el libro, claro, pero recordé lo del universo y me dije: ¿Para qué usar intermediarios, si se puede conseguir lo que sea simplemente diciéndole a quién sea?

—Aquí va lo mejor —comentó Alex, dándole unos pequeños codazos de anticipación a Whitney.

—¡Es de genios! —Insistió Erick—. Solo tienes que decirle a la persona lo que quieres, directamente, estar seguro de ello, insistir en lo mismo; y la persona simplemente pasará por todas las fases del duelo hasta que, en unos dos años máximo, ¡BUM! Hace lo que dices que iba a hacer... Te lo aseguro, Roxane acaba de dejar la fase de la negación para arribar triunfalmente —les indicó la mejilla lastimada como si fuera el premio de un concurso televisivo— a la fase de la ira. Eso quiere decir que ya no niega que nos vamos a acostar, quiere decir que sabe que ese momento vendrá, y que solo el tiempo se interpone entre los dos. Solo tengo que seguir seguro de ello, diciéndoselo, saber cuando decirlo y cuando no, dejarle ver que voy en serio con eso y —Mientras Erick levantaba las manos y alzaba un poco la voz, Alex bajaba el rostro y negaba, entre la risa y la pena—. Roxane caerá en mis brazos ¡Y yo habré ganado!

Pero Whitney simplemente frunció el ceño, esperando una mejor explicación.

—Porque la última fase del duelo es la aceptación, —le dijo Alex, con ese retintín de alguien que no se cree que no entendieran su chiste—, se dan a la idea de que lo dice Erick tiene que pasar, y se rinden a ello, o esa es la teoría detrás del método.

Whitney frunció más el ceño, e increpó a su pareja:

—¡Y crees que el saber que Erick tiene el poder de hacer lavados de cabeza es gracioso!

—Lo es, porque no es cierto y es de locos creer que lo es —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Pues a mí me pareció muy científico y todo. —le dio un palmetazo en el antebrazo a Erick—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Esas son cosas útiles de saber.

—¡Si fueran verdad! —insistió Alex.

—Este método es como ser jedi. Solo si tienes la fuerza, y la usas sabiamente, puedes hacerla. No cualquiera tiene mi voluntad, paciencia y tenacidad —se vanaglorió—. ¿Cómo creías que había conseguido comprar el bar a tan bajo precio?

Whitney tragó aliento de repente, y exclamó:

—¡Por eso le lavas la ropa, Alex! —luego le increpó, dándole otro palmetazo— ¿Y quieres que te compremos pizza los lunes también? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

Alex levantó la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No es cierto, Whit! Le lavo la ropa porque... —Frunció el ceño, y miró a Erick casi con miedo— ¿Por qué, exactamente, te lavo la ropa?

Y el aludido solo se sonrió misteriosamente.


End file.
